1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved energy conserving wall unit and method of forming same. More particularly, the invention relates to a wall unit having an inner wall portion preferably formed of concrete blocks, the outer faces of which are formed with outward facing sockets. Spaced outward from the inner wall portion is an outer wall portion comprising a weatherskin face shell formed of units having sockets facing inward. Spacers having enlarged heads are inserted into the sockets in the inner wall and outer wall. The space between the two wall members is filled with insulation material such as foam polyurethane. The weatherskin face shell protects the insulation.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention comprises an improvement upon U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,238 issued Jan. 28, 1986 on Energy Conserving Concrete Masonry Unit, Wall Construction And Method. The '238 patent discloses a concrete masonry unit for use in constructing the exterior walls of a building in a manner providing improved passive solar heating and nocturnal cooling of the exterior of the building. The '238 patent is manufactured in a dual cavity mold as a single unit. The present invention pertains more particularly to an improved concrete masonry unit made of three pieces of the type where the wall insulation can be readily enclosed to lie alongside a concrete structural wall portion, with the insulation between the two wall portions. Heat conduction between the inner and outer wall portions is reduced because the connection (third piece) between the inner wall portion and outer wall portion of each unit is of limited cross-sectional area and has improved K (thermal conductivity) values when compared to the concrete crosswebs of the '238 patent, for example, or steel connectors.